disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Leonhard Seppala
Leonhard Seppala is the protagonist in the 2019 film Togo. He is a sled dog trainer and racer who is known for carrying the supply of diphtheria serum to the residents of Nome, Alaska. Together with his dog Togo and several other dogs, he was able to brave through snowy weather and tundra to save countless of lives. Seppala is based on the real person of the same name. Background Leonhard Seppala was born in Norway. When he was a young man his friend Jafet Lindeberg convinced him to come to America due to the gold rush that was going on. Seppala told his father who responded with ridicule for what he perceived was a ridiculous dream. Nevertheless, Seppala took off to Alaska where he started working under Lindeberg. Unfortunately, there was no gold to be found and instead took up training sled dogs. Seppala later married Constance, another foreigner who had come to America. While tending to newborn pups, Constance took pity on one puppy that was noticeably weaker than the others. Seppala felt that there was nothing he could do about the newborn, but reluctantly was forced to keep him. As the puppy grew up, he became more and more excitable and messy, infuriating Seppala who wanted nothing to do with it. He tries locking him away and later give him away to another owner twice. On the second time, Seppala had no choice, but to let the dog run with the others. To his surprise, the dog turned out to be a fast runner and Seppala happily decided to make him a lead dog and name him Togo after admiral Tōgō Heihachirō. Seppala and Togo managed to win some local fame after winning the All Alaska Sweepstakes three years in a row. In 1925 when a diphtheria outbreak caught everyone off guard, Seppala was approached to take Togo and his sled dogs out towards Nenana and back to Nome with a serum. Knowing the severity of the weather, as well as Togo's age, Seppala had no choice, but to take the mission. Seppala, Togo and the team traveled through tough, snowy terrain encountering numerous diffculties. Seppala soon worried for his canine friend upon learning that he was starting to suffer from his old age. Regardless, Seppala could tell that Togo wanted to press on. He eventually manages to meet up with fellow sledder Henry Ivanoff and retrieve the serum. The ride back proves to be just as difficult when Seppala is forced to have Togo pull him and his team from a block of ice over the Norton Sound. Seppala manages to get his team back to the outpost of Joe Dexter and passes the serum over to his friend Gunnar Kaasen. Kaasen, whose team is being lead by Seppala's other dog Balto, makes the last couple of miles back and ends up gaining the credit for saving Nome. However, Seppala does not care and instead is more concerned for Togo's health. While a party is being held in his honor, a young girl points out how Togo's health is deteriorating, upsetting Seppala. Feeling that he has had enough, Seppala refuses to train Togo further. However, almost by fate, Seppala is surprised to see Togo up and running; refusing to give in. Seppala happily decides to have Togo continue running for him. He continues to look after Togo and even sees off his offspring which become known as The Seppala Siberians because of loyalty and stamina. Togo eventually passes away with Seppala reminiscing on the loyalty of a well trained dog. Trivia * In real life, Leonhard Seppala also had a daughter named Sigrid who was one of the children at risk for catching diphtheria. * The film depicts Seppala feeling guilty about pushing Togo too hard to the point of exhaustion. In real life, Seppala faced a similar issue when he entered his dogs in the 1914 All Alaska Sweepstakes. He had forced all of his dogs to push through stormy weather and many of them wound up injured. Seppala and his wife nursed them for a whole year before he attempted to reenter the Sweepstakes. External links Category:Historical characters Category:Protagonists Category:Characters based on real people Category:Adults